Numerous separate devices dividing the driver's compartment (cabin) and the cargo area of vans and other vehicles have been utilized in the past. The purpose of these devices were to confine cargo in the proper area in case of accident, promote security, and in some cases to help maintain temperature control in the driver's compartment.
These devices have been manufactured or designed with metal, aluminum, and fiberglass, either screwed or bolted to Plexiglass to provide rear view vision. These partitions in many cases required, at best, awkward manufacturing techniques, and did not necessarily achieve what they were designed for.
A notable example of a partition that separates the cab area from the cargo area of the work vehicle, and which is designed and configured to be installed into heritage high roof (“HHR”) style vans without the requirement of drilling for installation is described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,275, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.